What Are You Afraid Of?
by DiTab1
Summary: One Shot.  No pairings. No Slash.  The clock is ticking and Dean must face his greatest fear.  Reviews are, as always, welcome and encouraged! Enjoy!


**A/N: I wouldn't say there are any real spoilers here… Just a ticking clock and the need for Dean to face his greatest fear… Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: Kripke is my God and I worship at the temple of Supernatural!**

It always started the same. He was alone. He hated being alone, always had. Something was missing but he couldn't remember what. He only knew that it was important and he had to find it. So he searched. It seemed like hours went by as he checked each small cubby and hidey hole in the house for any sign.

He wasn't exactly sure where he was. The house was familiar but he thought that he had never been there before. As he continued his search a growing sense of panic was rising in his chest. He had to find…whatever it was he was looking for…had to before it was too late. Too late for what he wasn't sure but it was imperative that he find it, and soon.

The house seemed to have a hundred rooms. There was no end to the places he had to look. No lack of hiding places that they could have put it. They? Who were they? Again, he didn't know but the thought of them sent shivers of fear down his spine. They were bad and they were coming. If they got to it before he could find it…he couldn't bear to think of what would happen.

He entered the next room, quietly, low and slow like he'd been trained…trained? He wasn't sure who trained him or why but he was glad that he had the skill to use now. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the man standing at the window. He was gazing out at the sky with a sense of longing that was palpable.

As the man turned to face him, he again felt a sense of familiarity. Something about the blue eyes that were looking at him inquisitively… something in the slight tilt of the head… the sound of the overcoat rustling as he turned. All of it brought to mind some sense of comfort but he couldn't say why.

"Do you know where it is?" He hoped desperately that the man could point him to his goal. He was getting more anxious each moment and knew that the time he had to find it was getting shorter.

"Yes." A simple answer. No more, no less. Somehow that seemed right too.

"Where? Tell me! They're coming. I don't have much time. I have to find it." He heard the panic in his own voice and struggled to keep from running up to the man, taking him by the shoulders and shaking an answer out of him.

"What are you afraid of?" The question was unexpected and for a moment he wasn't sure he had heard correctly.

"What? What kind of question is that? We don't have time for this, didn't you hear me? They're coming! Where is it?"

"I'm afraid that isn't the correct answer. You will have to start again." The man reached out and, before he could move away, touched two fingers to his forehead. In an instant he found himself back in the room in which he had started. He let out a howl of frustration at the thought of having to search all over again.

There was no other choice. There was only one door and one direction to go in and so he started again. Stopping in each room to search, afraid that he may have missed it the first time he came through. The whole while he was searching he could feel the sense of dread growing within.

After a number of rooms, how many he couldn't have said, he came upon another man. This one was different. He was tall, slightly taller than himself, with dark hair and eyes. There was a sadness in those eyes as he turned away from the window to face him. He was wearing blue jeans and a button down shirt…both stained with dried blood…

"Hello son." The voice was low and soothing. He felt a brief moment of loss as he heard it but it was gone before he could identify or understand it.

"Do you know where it is?" Again, he hoped for some guidance.

"Yes. I've always known where it was." The man shook his head sadly and reached out his left hand as if to touch him but stopped just short of reaching his face. He watched a tear slip from the man's eye as his hand fell back to his side.

"Where is it? Quick…they're coming…I have to get to it before they do." Again the panic threatened to drown him and again he made an effort to swallow it back.

"What are you afraid of?" The man raised his right hand, pointing a gun that he had not noticed before, at his chest.

He was ready for the question this time.

"Not finding it. I'm afraid of not finding it in time. Please tell me where it is…" He heard his own voice crack in frustration but was helpless to stop it.

"I'm afraid that isn't the correct answer. You will have to start again." Before he could fully process the statement the man pulled the trigger of the gun. He heard the loud explosive sound of the shot being fired and closed his eyes in anticipation of the impact. When none came he slowly opened his eyes again, enraged to find himself back where he had started.

He didn't have time for the anger that was sweeping through him. Each precious second that was wasted was one more second that they were getting closer. Each failure to find the correct answer brought them closer to finding it…finding him…yes… that was it… He was looking for someone… Someone important.

The sudden knowledge that he was looking for a person brought with it a flood of memories. A laugh… so full of life and joy… a scream… his heart broke at the memory of that terrified scream… a touch… an arm around his shoulders comforting him, holding him through the pain and fear… hazel eyes… how could he forget those eyes? Those eyes that had looked to him for as long as he could remember… Sammy…

The fear built to hysteria as he again charged through the rooms, this time calling his brother's name, begging him to answer. They were coming for Sammy and he had to stop them. It was his job to keep him safe. His job to make sure Sammy was protected…but how could he do that if he couldn't even find him? He had to find him…

There was only one place left to look. He had searched every other room. All paths had led to this door. He knew that Sammy had to be behind that door. As much as he longed to open it some part of him was terrified of what he would find behind the door. Some part of him knew that he had been here before and that this wouldn't end well.

He could feel the seconds ticking by as the emotions battled inside of him. Somewhere he heard the chime of an old grandfather clock striking the hour and he knew he was out of time. He knew that it was now or never. As the last echo of the chime faded he pushed open the door and stepped in.

His first thought was relief. He had found him. Sammy was here. Thank God…he was here, he had been in time. But then, he saw the other man and his heart dropped. As he watched the man stepped behind his brother, the wicked blade of his knife gleaming in the moonlight. He was frozen in fear, unable to think, unable to formulate a plan to get them out of this.

"What are you afraid of?" This voice was more than familiar. This voice caused his blood to run cold. He could feel his knees weaken as images of what had been done to him flooded through his mind. Only, this time, it was Sammy he saw under that knife. Sammy being tortured. Sammy's blood that flowed beneath the ministrations of that man.

This time the answer came with no thought. He knew what he was afraid of. His worst fear, the one that haunted him every waking moment, in every dream…

"Losing him." It was the truth. Plain and simple. Why hadn't he thought of it before? It was so obvious now. If he had only given this answer the first time he could have gotten here first…

"Too late." He watched in horror as the knife slid effortlessly across his brother's throat. Watched as the blood spurted from that wound…draining away his life…

His knees finally gave way as he let loose the scream that had been building inside him. All of his terror, loss, pain and guilt ripped through the night in that single word, "Sammy!"

"Dean…Dean…it's ok… I'm here…just a dream…wake up…I'm here…"

He couldn't stop the sob that tore through him as he opened his eyes and saw his brother's face above him. He was flooded with relief as he felt his brother's arms encircle him…felt the hands slowly rubbing soothing circles on his back…heard his voice soothing away the memories of what he had just witnessed. Normally he would feel embarrassed at the necessity of his little brother's comfort but tonight…here…now…he clung to the reality of that comfort as he prayed that maybe tomorrow he would be free of the nightmare.


End file.
